Off the Written Path
by SMlover618
Summary: In Crystal Tokyo everything is perfect. Neo-Queen Serenity has done everything she has ever been told to do. But she wants to be Usagi again. She wants to determine her own path, find love for herself, and do something that wasn't planned out for her. She wants to explore what could have been. Trouble brews on Kinmoku and the Starlights are in trouble, will someone come to help?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone!

It has been quite some time since I updated or posted a new story! My last update was October 10th, 2015 it looks like. Which would be right when I started applying for colleges and then shortly after graduated high school. I am now I college senior, double majoring in education and english. So, my writing should hopefully be much better than 18-year-old me's writing. I will be re-reading and hopefully posting some updates on the story's that are uncompleted. Thank you for reading my life update. I hope you enjoy this little bit I have been thinking about.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon I just like to borrow the characters.

In the name of the moon, I hope you enjoy this story!

Chapter 1

**Earth**

I gazed out the large window of the master suite looking at Crystal Tokyo. We had just all said goodbye to Small Lady as she headed to the past for the second time, this time for training as Sailor Mini Moon. All was well in time and would be for a while according to how history should go. I went over to my vanity and sat down.

"Neo-Queen Serenity?" A maid asked entering my room.

"Yes?" I answered peering over with a smile like I must.

"King Endymion requests your presence in his study." She informed me. I smiled and nodded so she would walk away.

As she shut the door, I opened my drawer and pulled out a old pink diary with a faint bunny on the cover. I opened the page to the marked last entry.

_He left today. He told Mamoru to protect me. He told me he would never forget me. I responded the way a future queen needed to and said, Yes! We'll always be friends! Everyone thought it was because I was dense. Which I am sometimes, but I know how Seyia felt… Just… No one could know how I felt. _

I turned the next page to show the pressed rose Seyia had left for me on my school desk. It was in pieces now since it was so old.

"I wish.." my voice trailed off. I couldn't wish those thoughts. Not I, Queen of Crystal Tokyo. I put the diary back in its place and shut the drawer. I then got up and made my way to the king.

**Kinmoku**

"STAR SENTISTIVE INFERNO!" Healer yelled at the dark creature. There had been no trouble for ages, but recently young girls and boys had been going missing or drained of all their energy and left in the streets. Healer had finally found one of the creatures doing this and had them cornered.

"Why are you doing this! What are you trying to accomplish taking our planets youth!" Healer yelled. The dark figure chuckled.

"Objective 1 in motion. Objective 2 cannot begin until 1 is complete." It sent another energy blast towards Healer causing smoke. When the smoke disappeared, the creature was gone with it. Defeated, Healer headed back towards the castle. Maker was already in the Queens Room.

"No sign of any creatures Queen Kakyuu." Maker said with a bowed head to her queen.

"The disturbance grows larger. I fear for our planet yet again." The sweet smell of Osmanthus loomed in the air as she walked past putting her hand on Maker.

"We will fight once more." She said looking to Healer.

"I encountered one of the creatures. It is still unclear what they are after, and it got away. I am sorry my queen."

"Healer, you did your best I am always proud of the work of my Starlights. You may both go now." Kakyuu said as the two Starlights got up and left them room. The queen was leaving the room when something grabbed her and started pulling her into a dark void.

"Kinmoku star power, make- "the void swallowed her, but a dark figure walked through it transforming into Queen Kakyuu.

"I'm always proud of my Starlights." The voice mimicked. "This will be perfect. Now onto the next objective."

Chapter 2 will be here sooner than you know it! 😊


	2. Chapter 2

Another quick update as promised!

I do not own Sailor Moon

…

"Master we have the Queen of this planet detained. Here is her Star Pen." The lavender haired girl said putting the transformation pen from Kakyuu on the ground in front of the large man still sitting in his chair.

"Good. Are any of the specimens we have collected ready for battle yet?" He asked coldly.

"I believe there is one or two, but none of them are very strong or can withstand our power sir." She nervously said looking to the ground.

"Then get back out there! I will not have failures! If you do not bring back any suitable specimens from this planet, do not return!" He yelled standing up.

"Yes sir!" And the woman ran off with haste. The man walked towards the pen and bent down picking it up.

"Women should never rule. Only serve." He mumbled tightening his grip on the pen and crushing it. Pieces of the pen fell to the ground. He went over to his window and looked out looking at the small planet.

"We will rule this planet like we once did. With me as king and my wife serving at my side."

…

**Kinmoku**

"Uncle Seyia!" the little girl with brown hair yelled at the man holding the toy high up in the air.

"What? Can't reach?" He teased back before handing the toy to the little girl.

"Why can't be nice like uncle Yati?" The girl said with a huff hugging her toy. Yaten and Talki entered the room.

"Because your uncle Yati doesn't know how to have fun little one." Seyia said patting the girls head.

"Hey! I know how to have fun!" Yaten said sitting on the couch.

"Papa!" The little girl said jumping up rushing to Talki.

"Who's going to be 5 tomorrow?" Talki asked picking up his little girl.

"I'd say Seyia, but he's not quite that mature." Yaten said shrugging. Seyia held up a fist and sighed.

"Me! Me! I am!" The little girl said. Talki smiled and carried his daughter out of the room leaving Seyia and Yaten.

"I'm scared for the little one. With all these attacks specifically targeting the children. She isn't safe." Seyia said.

"There isn't much we can do except try our best. We don't know much yet." Yaten said sadly. They still had no leads on what the objective of the enemy was. Or who they were.

…

**Earth**

I shut my door and walked down the elegant hallway. Passing Mamoru's room knocking on the second door which was his study. We have had separate bedrooms for quite some time now. It's almost as if our marriage was strictly business at this point. Sometimes I could go days at a time and never even run into the King. I miss when we were teenagers and we would go on dates and play around. I missed when he would gaze across the room and look into my eyes as if we were the only two in the world. But most of all I missed when he would call me Usako. After I turned 20, he said pet names sounded childish. So, we called each other by our full names. After I was crowned at 22 pretty much everyone just called me Queen, Neo-Queen Serenity, or Serenity. Even Mamoru, who was now only called Endymion or King.

"Enter" I heard him say on the other side. I entered the study and shut the door behind me. He was sitting in a chair by the fireplace.

"You called for me Endymion?" I said sitting on the couch across from him.

"We just sent Small Lady back to the past, and according to her stories from what I remember when we were teenagers, we should be safe and free from danger for a while." He started. Where could he possibly go with this, I nodded.

"I was wondering if we could relax for a little. Take a break. What do you think? Usagi…" A tear escaped from my eye and I touched my cheek catching it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shed a tear. What do you mean take a break?" He had caught me off guard using my old name.

"We know each other very well. I can see when you are sad. Why don't we dress in some normal clothes, explore the city, have some fun? That's what you want right?" He asked.

"Yes, it is. But when you say take a break. What does the break define Mamoru? I'm not a child anymore. I want things to be very clear." I could somehow feel what was coming.

"What if we were just King and Queen. But could see other people? We have always just had each other and now that the future is secure, I also would like to have a bit of fun. Do what I couldn't in my youth." Another tear escaped but somehow, I didn't feel sad. I knew from something Minako had told me once from the past when I was denser.

"I know you and Pluto have liked each other for a while. I don't mind at all. As long as both of us can be free to do what we want." He agreed and got up to give me a hug.

"Usagi, I will always love you and protect you. We will raise Chibiusa to be the best princess she can be, but I also wish for both of our happiness." He said whispering into my ear. I hugged him back.

"Thank you, Mamoru." I said getting up heading for the door. "There's somewhere I want to visit. Would you hold down the fort here if I left for a little vacation?" I asked looking back.

"Of course," he said with an approving smile. He probably didn't know I meant off this planet, but none the less, he said yes.


End file.
